She Will Be Loved
by Meltdownbabe
Summary: A Songfic about Tabitha and Sam, Maroon 5, "She Will Be Loved"


Characters: Samuel Guthrie, Tabitha Smith  
Song: Maroon 5, "She Will Be Loved"  
A/N: This is my first songfic, please tell me what you think suggestion, etc...  
  
**She Will Be Loved**  
_  
Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_  
  
Tabitha Smith had gone out with many guys, Roberto, Pietro, Ray, Kurt, and even a breif fling with some humans. Through it all one boy silently helped her, he had a crush on her when he first met eyes with her at the tender age of fifteen and it was three years later, he at nineteen and she at eighteen. He had wanted her so bad but she always seemed to have a boyfriend.  
  
_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_  
  
Through it all Sam Guthrie had been there for her. When she left and went to the Brotherhood, he had gone to there to comfort her when she would call him, he would always go, no matter what. He didn't care how far he had to go to be with her, he just wanted to hold her and love her.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_  
  
Tabby had never felt loved in any of her relationships, they seemed to be over before they began to sprout love. Tabby was always looking for some fun, and love, and never found it. Sam was always there for her, she knew that, he would do anything for her, even stand in the rain looking at the Brotherhood house, she caught him looking at her window a few times.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_  
  
Tabby when she came to his room, would crawl up the side of the institute and tap on his window and he would come out on his balcony to listen to what she had to say. Sam always made her feel special, beautiful, no matter what even if she looked like hell he always made her feel worthy of being alive. Tabby knew Sam was shy, anyone could tell it but she sensed something that he was holding back from telling her.  
  
_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_  
  
Sam had told her, anytime she wanted she could go over to the institute, the door was open for her, and so was his bedroom door, he wanted her to know that, though he never uttered those three words he felt for her. It was his secret.  
_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved   
And she will be loved_  
  
Tabby's smile was gorgeous to Sam, she always wore one that shined brightly. No one knew the pain behind Tabitha's smile, it had been a broken smile for years, she was not happy without love, she lacked love everywhere she turned, her parents didn't love her, her mother as far as she knew was dead, her step-mother hated her and her father used her. Tabby would put on her best smile for as long as she could.  
  
_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_  
  
Sam knew everything about Tabitha, he could tell when she was upset and knew exactly where she went, driving, preferably stealing a car or Logan's bike, depending on her mood, he also knew Tabitha could never say Goodbye, it was too hard for her, and it was something he knew she would have to get over. Oh and how graceful she could be, with such problems that he helps her with when she gets tripped up in them, he always helped her out of trouble, he trully loved her.  
  
_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_  
  
'Ah wish sheh would come' Sam thought after she left again, he missed her coming and talking to him.  
  
_I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_  
  
"Tabitha..." Sam said as he heard a tap on his window.  
"Sam..."  
"Tabby, would ya, Ah mean lahke, would ya please stay fer awahle, please?" Tabby's eyes watered and she turned away.  
_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_  
  
She took a step back and stuttered. "Sam Sam I need ta go..."  
"Ya can't leave me girl, please..don't say good bye..." Sam said grabbing her wrist.  
  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_  
_  
_ Tabby looked in his eyes.  
"Girl Ah don't mahnd those days Ah stand in the rain lookin' at yoah window Ah -Ah..."  
  
_Please don't try to hard to say goodbye_  
  
Tabby looked at Sam as he stuttered.  
"Ah love ya girl..." Sam said to her pulling her close, "Ah don't want ya ta leave meh again, please don't say goodbye ta meh, please."   
Tabby's eyes watered, the first person to say to her that he loves her, and he sounded...sincere. Sam wiped the tears from her eyes and leaned in sealing his love to her with a kiss, long sweet and passionate as the rain began... 


End file.
